


星降

by LoneWillow



Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Tang Chao | Tang Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWillow/pseuds/LoneWillow
Summary: 《遗弓》的前情番外。没有历史依据。
Relationships: 汾淮
Series: 汾淮（郭子仪/李光弼） [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136699





	星降

**Author's Note:**

> 《遗弓》的前情番外。没有历史依据。

《星降》

【太夫人高明整肃，有慈有威，公下气怡声，承顺而每竭其力。虽已官达，小不如意，犹加谯让之责。】  
——颜真卿《李光弼碑》

郭子仪第一次将兵出征就遇上了麻烦。

反击突厥的战斗还算顺利。他们利用地形打了个漂亮的伏击，向西追出去两百来里，多少还有点意犹未尽。但郭子仪头脑冷静，知道目的已经达到，敌人碰了硬钉子，今年秋冬应该是不会再来了。  
收兵清点，折了十来个士卒。全军聚在一起举过哀，将遗体都带回定远军。  
军中自有一整套申报伤亡抚恤家属的流程。郭子仪从军数年，第一次领兵，心里过不去这道坎，坚持要挨家挨户去阵亡将士家中送丧。  
行军司马拿着一沓讣文露出复杂的表情。“别人也罢了，这李遵直家……”  
“他家不就在灵武么？又不远。明天就去。”  
“将军知他来历么？他是朔方副使李楷洛家二公子——虽然行二，却是长子。他父亲看重他，送他出来历练，谁知竟折了。”  
郭子仪记得那个谦和寡言的先锋。青年生着鹿一样安祥的眼睛，到了马背上操戈弄矢却迅捷如飞。他还特意安排牙兵好生扈从，然而那人一马当先冲得太快了，谁都没反应过来的时候已中箭落马，箭上带毒，竟没救回来。  
“既这样，我更得亲自去了。李将军是仁厚长者，也不见得为难我。”  
“李将军自然没得说。只是遵直他母亲……”  
郭子仪猛省道：“我听说谁家夫人是契丹酋长千金来着，厉害得要不得，难道就是遵直的萱堂？”  
“可不正是。李将军近来病着，下面两个儿子还小，一应内外都是李夫人做主，你不去碰这钉子也罢。”  
郭子仪叹口气。“病的病，死的死，也太苦了。我去讨一顿打骂，兴许能教他们心里好受点，也就值了。”

郭子仪暗中打听了一回，方知李夫人的名头在灵武城中颇为响亮，说是从小被她父亲当男孩养，能使一条红锦䌈索，獐鹿狐兔，走马遮拦，百无一漏。后来当家主馈，穿起裙袄来，那一股子说一不二的杀气却还与年轻时无二。  
郭子仪从没会过这样的女人，思来想去，素服里面加了件锁子甲，硬着头皮登门报丧。  
李楷洛夫妇头一天已听说了凶问，只还瞒着孩子们。这天棺木送进门，李楷洛已哭得下不来床。郭子仪到主人房中见了礼，机械地念着官样文章的辞令，说到一半也自哽咽起来。  
正相对饮泣间，只见几个仆妇簇拥着主母从后堂出来。李夫人一身缟素，铅华不施，却并没有哭过的痕迹。郭子仪刚偷眼瞄她几下，脸上早火辣辣地挨了一掌，腿一软就跪在李夫人面前：“末将失职，任太夫人责罚。只求将军同太夫人念在两个小郎君分上，千万善自保养，节哀顺变。从今往后，子仪就如李家的儿子一般，太夫人但有驱遣，子仪万死不辞！”  
李夫人朝地上啐了一口。“你拿什么比我家二郎！少说废话。带我看他。”  
李楷洛剧烈地咳嗽一阵：“阿妹，这也罢了……”  
“如何罢了？这军汉这样糊涂无能，难保不送错了尸首。”  
李楷洛拗不过她，只求救般看着郭子仪，眼里早又潸然泪下。  
郭子仪哪敢违拗，当即命手下人开棺。  
任凭怎样刚强凶悍的妇人，到自己儿子的尸体面前也不得不崩溃。李夫人登时哭得天塌地陷，两手搂住青年僵硬的脖颈，死命要将他抱出来。在场人都看傻了眼。李楷洛这时候也拄杖过来，颤巍巍去拦她，却被夫人一掌打在地上。“死鬼！你怎么不替他去死！三四胎存下这一个，千辛万苦拉扯大，你就赶他去送死！”  
郭子仪这时候想上去挨打都没机会，眼看院中乱成一团，哭声骂声震天，只觉头皮发麻，漫无边际地后悔着没有早听行军司马一句劝。  
这时候只见一个七八岁的孩子从角门里跑进来，怔了一会儿，挨到李楷洛身边怯生生道：“四哥跑了。”  
李楷洛大惊，扶着孩子站起身。“怎么回事？”  
“我看见他去马厩，偷了二哥的马出去。康叔追了没追上。往北边跑了。”  
李遵直的马是他父亲花大价钱买下的千里龙驹，寻常牲口哪里赶得上。李楷洛急得差点背过气去。  
郭子仪如蒙大赦，忙道：“我马快，我去找他。”  
“好好好。有劳郭将军了。”  
李夫人痛哭间又朝丈夫啐一口。“糊涂东西。他都没见过光弼，上哪里找！”  
孩子仰起小脸，“我跟你去。”  
“天快黑了。使不得。”郭子仪看着孩子鹿一般的圆眼睛，和李遵直如一个模子刻出来的一般。  
“我能认得他。”

郭子仪没有在城中多问，凭直觉猜着孩子会去他兄长阵亡的战场，遂命几个亲兵去定远军报信，自己快马加鞭先朝前几日与突厥交战的山谷赶过去。

“……脸瘦瘦的，眉心窄窄的，直鼻子，薄嘴唇，成天低着头，只挑起眼皮儿看人。哎，你只管教他看上一眼，看得你背上寒毛都竖起来，就是他没错了。”  
这是李家仆妇对那少年的描述。郭子仪生怕忘了，一路上颠来倒去默念了千百遍。

夜色四合的时候他已驰过定远军，到达大唐疆土的边缘。西去数百里尽是茫茫沙碛，荒无人迹。虽有一天好月色，凭空找一个孩子却还是难如大海捞针。谁知郭子仪交了好运，竟遇上一小撮突厥马贼，垂涎李遵直的宝马，围住那孩子就要下手。  
远处望过去，只见少年的侧影抖得厉害，和他小小身躯不成比例的横刀指着劫匪。“别过来！滚！”  
马贼们哄笑起来。“小郎君，乖乖把马给我，我们送你回唐土找爷娘。一根毛也不缺你的。”  
三五个人合围上去。少年策马原地转了一圈，情知无论如何也不可能同时对付这么多人，遂猛一勒缰绳，拽起马头，反手将刀横在马脖子上。  
“再靠近一步，我就把马杀了。”  
藏在暗处的郭子仪惊得捂住了自己的嘴。乖乖。那可是你爹半年的俸钱，你亲哥的遗物啊。

怎么能这么狠。

马贼们也面面相觑，交换了一个“这也行？？”的尴尬眼神。谁也没料到一个稚气未脱的孩子有这样的狠戾决绝，一时间竟被震住了。  
正是这片刻的僵持为郭子仪争取到了宝贵的时间。他听见定远来的援军已经近了，月亮破云而出的一刹那先放出一支哨箭，然后三箭连珠而出，三个匪徒应弦落马。郭子仪跃马冲过去的时候一点也没把那几个毛贼放在心上，只担心这孩子不知道跑，怕他在混战中受伤。  
少年果然没跑。而且反应奇快，马贼们还没搞明白发生了什么，已见少年挥刀过来直取头领，一刀砍在喉咙上，断了小半边脖子。  
两人虽是初见，战场上竟有十二分默契，只片刻工夫就杀了个落花流水。定远的军队这时候赶到，郭子仪远远朝他们打个手势，都朝着匪徒逃窜的方向追过去了。

一时间谷中只剩下他们两人。郭子仪见坐骑累惨了，下马来稍事休息。顺手将水和干粮远远抛给少年。  
少年认出这高挑俊美的青年就是白天来报丧的军官，一时间心里别扭，任由皮囊落在地上。郭子仪不满地啧了一声，只得过去捡。走近几步，少年忽见他背后扎了十几只乱箭，登时整个人都僵住，脸刷的一下就白了。  
“你，你会死吗？”  
郭子仪翻个白眼。没好气道：“以前没死过，确实不太会。”  
少年咬住嘴唇，几番犹豫顾虑，最终还是朝他靠近过去，盯着他的眼睛死死看了一会儿，犹不放心，又伸手飞快地摸了一下他的脸，好确认真的是活人。  
是如他所料的，鹿一样的眼睛。圆转的线条甚至比他的兄弟们更加鲜明流丽。然而眸中却是掠食动物般的冷光。刀戟森列，严不可犯。郭子仪果真被他看得寒毛倒竖，当场认了怂。  
“祖宗。帮我把箭拔了。”  
这一身箭里大半是替那孩子挡的。然而他眼见少年心思重，就没有说出来。  
少年终于看清他身上并无血迹，拔箭时方知内有软铠，一撇嘴，扔下箭走了。

“今天晚了，我先派人去给你家捎个信，明天再送你回去好不好。”他们踏着月色联辔返回定远。郭子仪怕孩子太困了跌下马，一路都在哄着他说话。  
少年没有答。  
“你刚才也太狠了。你杀了马，不怕他们杀你泄愤么？再不然，就算留你一条命，就凭你两条小腿走得回来吗？”  
少年仍旧没有答。片刻后似乎想赶紧换个话题，淡淡问了句：“你怎么找到我的？”  
郭子仪一下子来了兴致，拍着身侧的箭胡禄：“看见这个没有，这个叫‘地听’。把它枕在地上，三十里内的马蹄声都一清二楚。我没见你时都知道你那里有十来匹马。”  
李光弼虽幼习弓马，却头回听说这行伍间的奇技淫巧，当下掩饰不住钦羡的神色。  
“你又怎么认识我的。”  
“菩萨。灵州城还有不认识你的么。十三岁就跑到突厥地界里杀人。只怕全朔方镇的马都认识你了：再不跑快点，教李光弼割你脖子。”  
少年咬紧嘴唇，拼命忍着，然而脸还是红了。  
“你，你少胡说八道两句会憋死吗？”

说话间两人已到定远军营中。李光弼下马来仰望着“唐”字大旗，眼睛里映着熊熊营火，泛起难得一见的暖意。  
“我不回家。我跟你从军。”少年忽然拉住他的衣袖。  
“好啊！……——啊不。不好！”他一个激灵反应过来。自己糊涂无能，已折了一个李家的郎君，万一再出个三长两短，别说做儿子做孙子，就是做牛做马也赔不起。“不行。你太小了。回家再长两年吧。”  
少年眼里的火光熄灭了。  
郭子仪心思通透，白天见了李家的光景，这时候多少猜到几分缘由，一时间对这孩子很是心疼。“你二哥……一定待你特别好。”  
少年的眼里顿时盈满了泪水，下意识挣扎着要跑，被他眼疾手快地拉回来。  
“光弼，你听我说。”他按着孩子的肩膀，躬下身认真地与他对视。“你二哥，是个刚强勇猛的男子汉，是大唐的好战士，是我们眼里的英雄。你可知道殉国的英烈都会变成天上的星星，你想他了，只要抬头看看他，他千年万年都在那里守着你呢。”  
少年已过了听童话的年纪，然而听他说得这样诚挚，还是不由自主地仰望起一天繁星，眼里光华流转，不觉看痴了。  
“你看那颗星星，眨呀眨的，可不是你二哥在羞你么？十三岁了还任性乱跑，找得我急死了。”  
少年忽然从他背上抢过弓矢，照着那颗寒星就是一箭。  
“祖宗。这又是哪一出！”郭子仪急得直跺脚。“我的弓硬，看努伤了你。”  
少年毫不理会，咬牙切齿地一箭一箭射出去。不一时胡禄已空，少年怅然扔下弓，已是满面泪痕。  
“把星星射下来，他就回来了。”

郭子仪眼底一涩，一把将孩子抱进怀里。  
少年肩臂剧痛，已没有了挣扎的力气，只得抵在他胸前，无声地哭湿了一大片衣襟。

“光弼。我在家也行二。以后我做你二哥好不好。”

少年抬起头，比星光更冷冽的一双眼睛久久凝视着他。刚刚开口还没出声，忽记起他刚才的拒绝，眼波一转，蓦然泛起与年龄完全不相称的怨毒。

“不好。”

END


End file.
